


sparks

by blushings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, chansoo playfighting with fireworks, chanyeol being scared of fireworks, grumpy!yixing, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: In which Yixing's sleep is disrupted but then he's glad it was.





	sparks

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank mars and dex for telling me to write something for new years :] title is from beach house's sparks bc i didn't wanna name this new year's

Just when Yixing was falling asleep after laying on his bed for what felt like an hour, he had heard fireworks going off right outside his window. The loud crackling and popping kept making him jump, unable to return to his sleep. He should’ve expected this though, it was New Year’s Eve after all.

Yixing rolled over, checking his phone to see it was around eleven thirty-seven PM. He glared at his window, thinking whoever was playing with fireworks had started this early to set them off. Groaning, he got out of bed and pulled on some sweats and slippers. He hated being the grumpy, party-pooper neighbor, especially during the holidays, but _goddamn_ he just wanted some sleep.

Once Yixing was outside, he followed the noises of laughter and loud pops. As he grew closer, he realized who the people playing with fireworks were: his boyfriend, Chanyeol, and their two close friends, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

While the three of them cackled, lighting up a variety of sparkles and chasing each other. Yixing watched, beginning to enjoy the sight since they were all having fun. None of them had noticed Yixing until Baekhyun chased Kyungsoo in his direction and the older’s face was lit up by the sparkler.

“Oh fuck! Shit,” Kyungsoo shouted, clearly spooked by Yixing. He hunched over, trying to catch his breath as Baekhyun caught up to him. “Goddamn, fuck you for that.”

Yixing was amused, giggling since he scared the other. “Sorry, wasn’t my intention to startle you.”

Baekhyun grew closer, hand going straight to Kyungsoo’s back to comfort him by rubbing it. “Hey, Xing. Didn’t know you’d be awake...Chanyeol told us you were sleeping.”

Chanyeol, wondering who his two friends were talking to, finally walked over and was pleasantly surprised to discover that his boyfriend had joined them. Even greeted him with a bright smile and a big hug. Yixing felt his lips against his neck, slightly tickling him.

“That softie was moping around earlier, begging for us to come over. I think he missed your company,” Baekhyun told Yixing.

“Hmm, fuck off,” Chanyeol mumbled against Yixing’s neck, making him giggle again.

With a kiss on his head, Yixing said, “I wouldn’t blame him, New Year’s can be lonely.” He toyed with Chanyeol’s hair, running his fingers through his hair and gently massaging his scalp.

Baekhyun nodded before mumbling something to Kyungsoo, who had calmed down not too long ago and was now conversing with the other. They went over to the rest of the fireworks, resuming to lighting them up and somewhat startling Chanyeol when one of them made a loud pop, causing Baekhyun to giggle.

Chanyeol parted himself from Yixing, wanting to watch their friends make a show and play around before he tugged the older toward the duo to join them. Yixing picked up his own sparkler and a handful of firecrackers, somewhat preparing himself for when one of them shout that it’s the new year.

He asked for the time. It was a few minutes from being twelve. In a way, he was anxious; he was unsure what the new year had in store for him, for Chanyeol, for their friends.

Trying not to think so much about it, Yixing watched as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo grew closer, holding their sparklers in front of them. He often wondered if they were together like he and Chanyeol were, but it was never his place to ask so he left it at that.

They came closer to him and his boyfriend since Chanyeol pulled out his phone to show everyone the time to countdown and they all counted together. Yixing went to shout, “Happy New Year!” but felt Chanyeol’s hand touch his chin, making him turn towards him. Just when the time changed, he felt Chanyeol’s lips against his.

When they pulled apart, they both couldn’t help but smile and giggle, making their foreheads touch. Yixing looked at the other two and discovered Baekhyun to be somewhat red in the face as Kyungsoo rested his head on his shoulder and had his hand visibly on the older’s waist. It was kind of cute to see them like that, but then a set of firecrackers were set off, making all three of them jump as Chanyeol fell to his knees laughing.

Kyungsoo grabbed a handful of poppers from their collection and threw them on the ground near Chanyeol, who screamed and jumped back then did the same to Kyungsoo. The two of them stared at each other, waiting for the other to do something until they made a silent truce and began setting up a few rockets to send off.

After lighting them, they stepped back and watched as they shot up, making that god awful screech and explode into different colors. In the distance, Yixing heard similar sounds and even a few more firecrackers and a cherry bomb that made them collectively jump.

Glancing at who he was with, Yixing was able to say that he was glad he woke up. He didn’t spend much time outside with them, but it was sweet and funny. The new year may be unknown to them, but there’s not much they can do about it except enjoy the good moments, like now, and he definitely did.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this! i haven't posted anything in a while and it was bumming me out because i've been writing a Lot but not posting then my friend posted a nye drabble and i was like You Know What? i'll do one too! please be sure to check it [out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12696423/chapters/30248190)!


End file.
